


视帝之争

by Cath_melon



Category: 3066, 双LEO, 奥利奥 - Fandom
Genre: "quarrel" between couple, Fluff, M/M, 小情侣吵架, 甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon
Summary: 当你喜欢的人与你同时成为视帝提名......
Relationships: 罗云熙/吴磊（Leo Luo/LEO Wu）
Kudos: 3





	视帝之争

**1**

“#罗云熙 视帝# 心狠手辣大反派，演技炸裂罗云熙。”

“#吴磊 视帝# 春风细雨吴护工，演技细腻我吴磊。”

“#罗云熙 视帝# 关注底层人群心理健康，维护社会稳定你我有责。支持罗云熙！”

“#吴磊 视帝# 关注吴磊新剧，关注护工事业！”

“这个演员演得很好啊，很多年没有看过这种不是刻板印象的反派了！”

“讲临终关怀那几集我们全家边看边抽纸巾擦眼泪，好久没看到这种走心的电视剧了！”

“今年视帝提名的两位我都好喜欢啊怎么办！”——“勿cue我哥，不要拉踩。”、“路人感叹而已，姐妹删了吧”、“谢谢喜欢！弟弟有没有拿得出手的作品路人眼睛最雪亮！”、“谢谢喜欢！哥哥时装不输白衣！一样惊艳！”

……

今年视帝得奖希望最大的两位演员的粉丝在微博上喊口号喊得昏天暗地是常事，只是众多路人也乐得下场为自己喜欢的角色发声却是近几年难得的景象，只能说这两位演员和他们竞争的作品的确势均力敌，各有各的好。

然而微博上少见的竞争粉丝间互相安好，却不代表两位演员之间也平静无风。

**2**

说实话，罗云熙没想到他跟吴磊会走到今天这般剑拔弩张的地步。眼前的男人再不是三年前那个虽然表面装作不认识，但私底下对他无条件包容和温柔的小崽子了。这几年来他们一起经历了太多，到现在还苛求相互之间保有初见时最基本的尊重和礼貌的样子，是自己过分要求了。

“我们都冷静一下吧，哥。”吴磊声线低沉，透着无奈。

罗云熙抬眼看吴磊，思考了几秒钟，“行，”他也累了，直接向后躺倒在沙发上，右手抬起搭在眼睛上，遮住头顶上明亮得让人心烦的灯光，也不管吴磊这时候是不是起身走开，身边的热度是不是突然消失。

**3**

过了半分钟罗云熙还是忍不住猛地坐直，“不是，吴磊你为什么非要和我争呢？你就不能好好让我一次吗？”，他顺手拿起茶几上吴磊刚去厨房端过来的水，喝了一大口，“我是不是说过很多遍——”

吴磊一边喝水一边在地板上坐下来，稍稍仰头打断罗云熙的话，“对，这次是我错，我承认。但是上一次呢？上一次你是不是也跑过来跟我争，也没有听过我的话？”

“哦，所以你现在要跟我翻旧账是吗？我上次跟你道歉之后，你是不是说好翻篇了？”提起上一次自己的行为，罗云熙忍不住红了耳朵，上次的确是他非要跟吴磊争。

“那道歉也是你在床上好不情愿才说的，要不是我——”

“你闭嘴！”吴磊这句话一出来，罗云熙的眼角也红起来，“你别拿上次说事。你就说，这次我是不是攻楼之前就让你在另一边架着？是不是不要让你冲过来？你过来就算了，怎么还能、怎么还能卡在楼梯上！我！哎呀气死我了！我都俩星期没吃到鸡了！”

“我、我听见你那边枪声那么密集，又只剩两个敌人了，我能不跑过去帮你吗！而且我到的时候你都丝血了！”吴磊感觉自己理短，却还是不肯认错。

“他那倒霉队友在圈外跑毒呢！”罗云熙气得双腿折叠在胸前抱住，嘴撅得老高，呆毛都气得飞起来两条。

“熙哥你不能这样，”吴磊败下阵来，“你以前还说不会嫌弃打得菜但态度好的队友呢，都有视频为证的。我这不也是担心你吗。就是、就是操作僵硬了点儿，不小心挡你进门躲枪，然后你倒了我又着急，拉枪就拉过了……但是怎么说我这态度也比你上次非要跟我抢人头，结果瞄我比瞄对面准一百倍，结果暴露位置一起被雷炸死要好吧。”吴磊撇撇嘴，声音因为心虚而越来越小，在一起久了果然还是被嫌弃技术了。

“这是道歉吗？好没有诚意哦磊磊。”罗云熙见自己占领了争吵的“道德高地”，开始得寸进尺。

“那你要怎么样？我去床上给你道歉？”

“你，这到底是谁道歉啊？怎么我道歉是…你道歉还是我呢！”罗云熙被吴磊噎得说不出话来，只是眼尾可见地又红一层。

“哥~那我请你吃火锅好不好，走嘛，今天不吃鸳鸯锅，吃全辣的！”吴磊从地板上蹿起来，伸手就要把罗云熙从沙发上拔起来。但还没等他使劲，他俩的手机就同时响起来，两人面面相觑了一会儿，还是认命地各找各机。

**4**

“我们上热搜了。”吴磊放下电话一脸懵逼。

早一步放下电话的罗云熙默默将手机屏幕递给吴磊看，“吴磊 视帝”、“罗云熙 视帝”明晃晃地挂在热搜榜上，点进去看除了粉丝路人各种真情实感彩虹屁之外，还有营销号踩一捧一的帖子，引得不少粉丝去底下“抱走我家哥哥”。没有大规模的粉丝掐架倒是让他俩都松了一口气，不过这也得益于他们早在提名公布的时候就跟粉丝说过不许诋毁其他提名人选的作品。

“还行，没有吵架。哥，我们去吃火锅吧。”吴磊再次发出邀请。

“不去了，明天就颁奖走红毯了你忘了？吃了要长痘的。”罗云熙低头又戳进了他俩的cp超话闲逛，从提名那天他们就疯了一样开始产粮，有他俩这次角色的视频剪辑和同人文，也有给他俩写颁奖礼告白的真人同人文，哦对了，还有不断被“给我铜矿！”回复顶上来的最新更新置顶——“切记不要跟唯粉掐架！小饼干要做的就是堵好柜门，看哥哥们顶峰相遇！”罗云熙忍不住笑起来，顶峰相遇可以，颁奖礼告白，可饶了他俩这常年被黑上热搜的体质吧。

**5**

最后两人在家随便煮了点吃的，又继续窝在一起打了一晚上的绝地求生，并且完美保持了两个星期没吃到鸡的记录，向第三个星期冲刺。因为最后打了几局FPS（第一人称视角），两个人都有点儿晕乎乎地乖乖回床上躺着，决定放过彼此谁也别道歉了。

“哥，你紧张吗？”吴磊把头埋进罗云熙颈窝里嘟嘟囔囔。

“有点儿。但无论是谁我都会很高兴很高兴很高兴，真的。”见怀里的人没说话，罗云熙开口，“你呢？”

吴磊深呼吸了两口，“说实话，挺紧张的。你知道我是喜欢争第一的性格。”

“嗯。”

“但是我也好喜欢你的剧，你的角色。我真的好想跑进剧里，把年轻时被按在地上打的你拉起来抱回家，离那些坏人远远的，就没有后面的所有了。哥，你演的真的特别好，它值得一个奖。”

“你知道那个年轻人不是我就行，吴磊小朋友。”罗云熙摸摸吴磊的头发，轻轻笑了一下，“我也想拿奖，不想拿奖的演员不是好演员。可是呢我跟你一样，也很喜欢你的角色，他很像你，愣头愣脑想要做好自己的工作，内心很温柔，却又常常笨手笨脚的样子。说不定平行世界真的有一个小吴护工，陪伴在需要他的人身边。”

“勿cue小吴，小吴现在正陪伴在他最需要的人身边。”吴磊忍不住咬一口罗云熙的锁骨，“那我们明年还继续拍很好的戏，再拿一次提名，然后一人拿一次奖。两个奖放家里看摆着可太有排面了哥，这可是别人都没有的同款。唉，可惜了，拿了也不能秀。”

这话让罗云熙想起了傍晚在cp超话看到的许愿，他双手从吴磊的背上离开，捧起吴磊的毛茸茸的脑袋，在透着点儿街灯的黑暗中看向吴磊的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“明天你要是拿奖了，不许满嘴跑火车公开。”

“知道了哥，这是我俩之间的事儿，不需要让别人知道。我们都说好的，你放心。”吴磊嘟嘟嘴。

“三年前你也是那么说的，结果吃起醋来还不是上了头地秀同款。”罗云熙想起横店的那个夏天就头大，这人非要自己穿同款，就那同一条街拍戏的距离，说不是想暗暗公开谁信啊。

“我长大了、长大了嘛，三年前我还小，你看现在我不仅成年了，我还可以领证了，我是个成熟的男人了，熙熙。”吴磊抬手捏捏自己右脸上罗云熙的无名指。

两人对视了几秒，罗云熙错开眼神，“如果、如果真的家里摆了两个视帝，你可以再问一遍。”

“真的吗熙熙！真的可以问吗！”要不是被FPS晃得头晕，吴磊这会儿早就在床上蹦起来了。

“问问问。”这回换罗云熙把头埋进吴磊的颈窝里，想起之前偶然看到吴磊“LA领证攻略”的浏览记录，然后冲对方的脖子小声喃喃，“反正你不问我也要问的。”

“熙熙，”吴磊突然语气严肃，“明天我要是上镜有两个遮都遮不住的黑眼圈，被营销号说吴磊颁奖前夜疑似纵欲过度导致黑眼圈，那可都得怪你。我现在一点儿都睡不着了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”罗云熙被吴磊的UC标题逗乐了，笑得一颤一颤的，“你不许让我也笑精神了，我困了我要睡饱饱。我明天要做全场最靓的仔。”

“好哇你，果然是故意的罗云熙！你这个小妖精！”吴磊戳了戳罗云熙的腰，到底还是非常真男人地只是狠狠亲了罗云熙两口，没有把营销号标题变成真人真事。

**6**

奖项、称赞、认同，没有人会不想要，尤其这些还是对自己在真正热爱的事业中所付出的努力的认可。吴磊揽着怀里很快睡着的“小妖精”，听着自己的心跳慢慢跟另一颗心同步。但是比起这个认可的结果，好像跟身旁这个人一起讨论剧本、对戏、隔着一千多公里的视频打气的日子，更加真实，也更加珍贵。

罗云熙说得对，不管明天是谁拿视帝，吴磊也都会非常非常非常高兴。这个奖不是他俩互相争夺的东西，而是他们两个一起努力争到的。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 两部剧的设定，因为行文节奏问题还是从前面摘出来，就当第二天的提名简介看吧：
> 
> 获得视帝提名的罗云熙饰演了一位令人畏惧、痛恨却又唏嘘的黑道大佬。相信观众们都熟悉反派角色，但如何将反派的角色成长演绎得让清晰又不过分渲染其反派特征，从而让大家对这个角色爱恨交加，却不是易事。罗云熙的这部电视剧讲述了一个冲动又懦弱的街头小混混如何成为黑道的一员，又如何在种种经历后逐渐善于玩弄人心并一步步策反、成为组织头目，最后在各方势力斗争中锒铛入狱的故事。在一水儿的黏黏糊糊讲不清楚家庭伦理剧和爽了就好的中二剧之中，这部认真探讨人性和社会结构的电视剧自然获得了大众和演艺界的一致好评；罗云熙前期演绎的唯唯诺诺、所有情绪都写在脸上的小青年和后期喜形不露于色的内心隐喻挣扎的上位者角色反差，更是将剧本对社会小人物的关注放大到极致。
> 
> 获得视帝提名的另一位演员吴磊则扮演了一名青年护工。在故事的开头，吴磊扮演的孤僻少年在一场意外事故后入院，在住院期间他受到护工的照料，不经意间又看到医院里的护工照料留守儿童、临终老人等场景，逐渐被感动并最后决定成为一名护工。而剧情的主体则展现了护工小吴在学习成为一名真正的护工的过程中所经历的挫折和成长，以及在这些事件中，他回顾自己以前对生命、人的价值、对人与人之间关系的看法，产生新思考的过程。这部电视剧播出就获得纷纷好评，一方面是因为它为观众呈现了一个不甚为人熟知的职业，另一方方面更是因为它能够沉下心来，用平易近人的方式去探讨生命的意义、原子化社会中人与人之间难得的温情，这种区别于关注职场精英如何勾心斗角、追名逐利的职场剧，给观众一种山泉于心中缓缓流过的治愈感。
> 
> P.P.S 喜欢熙熙和磊磊对事业认真的态度，也非常喜欢在剪辑里他们表演出来的角色张力（没有补剧我真的挺惭愧）。希望他们真的能够找到他们喜欢的、我也喜欢的好剧本，不断磨炼演技，朝德艺双馨艺术家的方向去努力。
> 
> P.P.P.S 老实说这篇的灵感是反差调戏读者，不知道有没有人被entertained，至少我写起来很快乐。


End file.
